


Harry Potter ve Gizli Labirent

by cankutpotter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cankutpotter/pseuds/cankutpotter
Summary: Ya her şey daha farklı olsaydı? Ya Lily'nin bir ikizi olsa ve Harry de onun ve ailesinin yanında büyüseydi? Harry ve kuzeni Sarah bu sene Hogwarts'a başlıyor ama Sarah'nın başı bazı kabuslarla dertte, üstelik Harry de ilginç rüyalar görmeye başlıyor. Bu ikili ve arkadaşları Hogwarts'ın ilk senesinde ne maceralar yaşayacak?





	1. Mahkeme

1\. Bölüm: Mahkeme  
Rachel Black yavaşça koltuğa çöktü. Sarışın genç kadın, hâlâ aldığı haberin etkisini üzerinden atamamıştı, ki bu pek kolay kolay etkisinden kurtulabileceğiniz bir haber değild. Kardeşinin, Lily’nin ve kocası James’in öldürüldüğünü öğrenmişti. Oğulları Harry alnında bir yara iziyle kurtulmuştu, profesör Dumbledore söylemişti bunu onlara. Kocası Sirius Black haberi alır almaz hızla cisimlenmişti, Peter Petigrew’u bulmaya gitmişti. Ve genç adam giderken oldukça sinirliydi.  
‘Alçak fare!’ diye düşündü Rachel. Zaten o Petigrew denen adama tanıştıkları ilk günden beri güvenmemişti ve belli ki ona verilen sorumluluğun altında ezilmekten, gerekirse ölmektense Potter ailesini Voldemort’a satmıştı.  
Duyduğu kapı sesiyle yerinden kalktı genç kadın, ağır adımlarla kapıya yürüdü. Kapıyı açtığında, elinde bir bohçayla, yarı dev Rubeus Hagrid’i gördü. Hogwarts’ın sadık bekçisi de en az onun kadar üzgün görünüyordu.  
“Ailesi öldüğüne göre ona senin bakman gerekir, en azından Dumbledore böyle uygun gördü.”  
“Teşekkür ederim, Hagrid.”  
“O, evi yıkmış Rachel. Her yeri dağıtmış, harabeye çevirmiş! En azından Harry’i öldüremedi ya, o da kaybolup gitti ya… Her neyse, ben gidip Dumbledore’a haber vereyim…” Sonra bohçayı Rachel’a uzatıp arkasını döndü ve uzaklaştı. Rachel kapıyı kapattı, salona dönüp koltuğa çöktü sonra. Bohçayı hafifçe araladı, battaniyenin içindeki bebeğe baktı uzun uzun.  
‘Zavallı Harry,’ diye düşündü. Her şeyden habersizce, huzurla uyuyordu Harry.  
Sanki kaderin bir cilvesiydi bu, haberi almadan önce Rachel ve Sirius en yakın zamanda Godrick’s hollow’a gitmeyi düşünüyorlardı, en son ziyaretlerini on beş gün önce yapmışlardı. Malum, Lily ve James hiçbir yere çıkamadıkları için, ikizi ve ailesi onlara gelemiyordu. Evet, Lily ve Rachel ikizlerdi, çift yumurta ikizi, ancak Rachel nedense kendini Lily’nin ablası gibi hissetmişti.  
Aslında ikisinden büyük bir kardeşleri daha vardı. Petunia. Dumbledore’un Harry’i onlara göndermemesine sevinmişti, onun o aptal domuz kocası Dursley ve ufak domuzcukları- pardon, bebekleri zavallıya hayatı zindan ederdi, üstelik Petunia da büyücülerden nefret ederdi; o da, ailesi de herşeyin en mükemmelinin onlarda olduğunu sanan aptal züppelerdi.  
Vernon Dursley kaba adamın tekiydi, Rachel da Lily de ondan tiksinmişlerdi ancak Petunia onu sevmişti –artık neyini sevdiyse, domuz!-.  
Sonra kucağındaki bebeğin hareketlendiğini fark etti genç kadın, bebek zümrüt gözlerini ona çevirdi; iki çift zümrüt yeşili göz birbirine kenetlendi bir saniye için; sonra Harry tekrar uykuya daldı.  
‘Bana bir şey olursa ona sen bak, olur mu Rachel?’ Lily’nin sözleri yankılandı beyninde.  
‘Bakacağım, kardeşim. Sen huzur içinde uyu. Onu Sarah’dan ayrı tutmayacağız, ben de, Sirius da.’  
Bir süre öylece oturdu sarışın genç kadın. En son gittiği günü hatırladı, Harry annesinin kucağındayken, yanında da babası varken… Sirius ve James’in Harry’i güldürmek için yaptığı komik suratları, James’in onun kucağındaki Sarah’ya bakarak ‘bu ikisine tüm sırlarımızı vereceğiz! Onlar bizi devam ettirecekler!’ deyişini, Lily’nin de ‘çocukları kendi işlerinize alet edemezsiniz! Pis işlerinize sokacak başka çocuklar bulun!’ deyişini hatırlamıştı. Lily de diğerleri de gülmüştü, sonra da keyif içinde muhabbet etmişlerdi…  
Rachel oturduğu koltuktan ağır hareketlerle kalktı, uyuyan bebeği az önce oturduğu üçlü kanepeye bırakıp, küçük başının altına bir yastık koydu.  
Merdivenlere yönelip yukarıya çıktı, sağ taraftaki bebek odasına girdi. Kendi kızı –harry’le yaşıtlardı- beşikte huzurla uyuyordu. Kızının beşiğine yaklaşıp bir süre onu izledi. Bir damla yaş gözlerinden yanaklarına doğru hareketlendi ama Rachel gözyaşını silmedi. Kızını izlemeye devam etti, gözlerine yaşlar doldu; kendini durduramayan genç kadın ağladı, hem de uzun süre…  
*************  
Cornelius Fudge’ın ofisinde oldukça gergin bir hava vardı. Büyü bakanı dün gece öldürülen on üç Muggle’la ilgili konuyu Dumbledore ve Rachel Black’le konuşuyordu.  
Raporlar, on üç Muggle’ın Sirius Black tarafından öldürüldüğünü söylüyordu;s ayrıca Black’in Peter Petigrew’u da öldürdüğünü söylüyordu; görgü tanıkları da söylenenleri doğruluyordu.  
Fudge, Black’in sorgusuz sualsiz tutuklanmasını istiyordu ve o bakandı, dilediğini yapabilirdi. Ama Rachel buna oldukça yüksek sesle itiraz ediyordu.  
“Herkesin sorgulanmaya hakkı vardır!” diyordu. “İdam mahkûmlarının bile son sözü dinlenir! Bırakın kendisini savunsun!”  
“O on üç kişiyi öldürdü, sorguya gerek yok!”  
Rachel öfkeden köpürüyordu. Bu mankafa neden böyle davranıyordu? O aptal, ufak beynini çalıştırsaydı –en azından bir kısmını- ne olurdu sanki!  
Dumbledore sakin bir sesle araya girdi.  
“Cornelius, Rachel haklı olabilir.”  
“Ne? Albus, bu delilik! Bir büyücü ve on üç Muggle öldü! Onları Sirius Back öldürdü, o İsmi Lazım Değil’e çalışıyordu. O bir katil!”  
“DOĞRU KONUŞ BAKAN!” Rachel ayağa fırlayıp Cornelius’un yakasına yapıştı.  
“BANA BAK! SİRİUS POTTERLAR’IN EN İYİ ARKADAŞIYDI VE O BENİM KOCAM! SEN BANA KIRK SEKİZ SAAT VERİYORSUN VE BEN DE SANA PETİGREW’U BULUP GETİRİYORUM! HER YERDE KENDİ BORUNU ÖTTÜREMEZSİN!” Rachel’ın patlamasından sonra Fudge uzlaşmaya yanaştı ve sonunda Dumbledore’un desteğiyle Rachel kazandı.  
*************  
Gece yarısıydı ve hava kasım ayı için bile buz gibiydi. Rüzgâr, Hogsmade köyünün çıplak ağaçlarının dallarını titretiyordu.  
Bağıran baraka’nın tam karşısında, şişman bir fare, ufak adımlarla ilerliyordu. Farenin tek parmağı eksikti. Sanki saklanmak istiyor gibiydi, ufak ama hızlı adımlarla ilerliyordu.  
Farenin biraz arkasında ise bir kedi vardı, sarı gözlü, kahverengi tüyleri olan bir kediydi. Patilerindeki tırnaklarını öne çıkarmıştı. Fareye kendisini fark ettirmemek için onu uzaktan izliyordu. Fare biraz ilerledi, binanın arkasına kadar gitti. Büyücü köyünden çıkan fare, Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu’nun bahçesine kadar geldi. Fare, oradaki, öğrencileri oldukça korkutan Şamarcı Söğüt isimli ağacın önüne kadar geldi. Söğüt yeni kurbanını yakalamak için dallarını savuruyordu ama fare onun için hedef olamayacak kadar ufaktı. Fare, ayaklarından biriyle ağaçtaki bir yumruya dokundu ve köklerin arasına girdi.  
Kedi tam arkasından onu izliyordu, o da farenin yaptığını yaptı. Fare ilerledi,,, tüneli geçti ve pencereleri tahtayla kapatılmış bir eve geldi. Merdivenleri çıkmakta olan farenin pıtır pıtır ayak sesleri sessizlikte çok net duyuluyordu. Kedi, ağır adımlarla onu takip etti.  
Fare usulca yukarı kata, ardından da oradaki odaya süzüldü. Kedi arkasından girmeden önce, fare bir insana dönüştü. Ufak tefek, sulu gözlü, sarışın bir adama. Peter Petigrew’a…  
PPetigrew yere oturup bağdaş kurdu. Soğuktan mı yoksa korkudan mı bilinmez, hafifçe titriyordu. Efendisi ölmüştü, eski dostları da ölmüştü. Hayatını nasıl geçireceğini bilmiyordu Petigrew, bundan sonra ne yapacaktı? Bilemiyordu, bugüne kadar hiçbir şekilde kendi kararlarını veren birisi olup çıkamamıştı. Önce Çapulcular’a güvenmişti. Ama son zamanlarda Voldemort’un hizmetine girmişti. O çok güçlü ve heybetliydi, kudreti Dumbledore’u bile aşıyordu. Petigrew’a istediği her şeyi verebilirdi, hem de her şeyi. Bu düşünceler içerisinde satmıştı eski dostlarını Voldemort’a, Sirius’un, James’in ve Lily’nin ona verdiği sorumluluğu. Voldemort sadece söylemesini istemişti ondan, bu şartla ona istediği her şeyi verecekti, en azından Petigrew böyle düşünmüştü. Ama eski dostları ölmüştü ve efendisi de ortadan kaybolmuştu, büyük ihtimalle o da ölmüştü. Bakanlığa Dumbledore’a sığınamazdı… Bir dakika, aslında sığınabilirdi, herkes onun öldüğünü düşünüyordu. Bu işi Sirius yapmıştı…  
Kedi yavaça içeri süzüldü, sessizce düşüncelere dalmış olan Petigrew’a yaklaştı. Biraz gerindi ve ufak tefek adamın üzerine atladı, onu yere devirdi ve tırmaladı. Petigrew çığlık atacak vakti bile bulamazken kedi üzerinden çekildi. Kedi, adamın gözleri önünde şekil değiştirdi ve bir insana dönüştü.  
Kadın uzun boyluydu, sarı saçları omuzlarından aşşağı dökülüyordu. Gözleri zümrüt yeşiliydi, yüzü ise öfkeden gerilmişti.  
“R-rachel!”  
“Selam seni pis hain! Nasılsın? İyisindir sen, nasıl olsa amacına ulaştın.”  
“Rachel, bak ben…”  
“Kapa çeneni! Senin söz hakkın yok! Sen iğrenç hıyarın tekisin. Aptal bir katilsin sen! Bir yaşına yeni girmiş bir çocuğu ailesiz bıraktın. O çocuğun ailesi senin en yakın arkadaşlarındı üstelik! Gerçi sana fark etmez, sen kendine yeni bir efendi buldun ya, sen hayatını garanti altına aldın ya!”  
“Ben… Ben böyle olmasını istemedim…”  
“YALANCI!” Rachel öfkeden kuduruyordu. Bu adam kızkardeşini öldürmüştü! Cebinden asasını çıkarıp adamın tepesine dikildi. “Seni öldürmek bana büyük zevk verirdi ama benim bakmam gereken bir kızım var. Hatta, bakmam gereken iki çocuk var: Yeğenime de bakacağım, Harry’e. Anlayacağın Azkaban’a gidemem. Ama sen gidersin belki. Ruhemicilerle iyi vakit geçirirsin.” Durdu, birkaç derin nefes alıp verdi, dizlerinin üzerine çöküp adamın gözlerine baktı ve asasını boğazına dayadı.  
Beni iyi dinle seni gerizekâlı fare.. Sirius’un suçsuzluğunu ve işlediğin tüm cinayetleri anlatacaksın. Yaptığın ne varsa mahkemeye çıkıp teker teker anlatacaksın. Yoksa seni bitiririm.”  
“Ben…”  
“Sen, kendi değersiz hayatını kurtarmak için masum iki insanın hayatını aldın! BİR ÇOCUĞU AİLESİZ BIRAKTIN! Sakın kendini savunmaya kalkma, ben James ya da Lily değilim. Ki onlar olsa da fark etmez, bunu bilselerdi eğer sana güvenmezlerdi. Benim ellerimdesin Petigrew. Ya dediğimi yaparsın ya da dediğimi yaparsın. Yok yapmazsan, seni bitiririm. Kalk! Benimle geliyorsun. Seçeneğin yok.”  
*************  
Günler sonra, büyücü dünyası haberlerle sarsılmıştı. Petigrew’un ölmediği anlaşılmıştı. Ortaya atılan iddia, on üç muggle’ı Petigrew’un katlettiğini söylüyordu. Bazıları, iddiayı ortaya atanın Sirius Black’in karısı olduğu için, Blacklaerin kendi paçasını kurtarmaya çalıştığını düşünüyordu.  
Petigrew hücrelerden birine atılmıştı, Rachel ise evinde, himayesi altına aldığı iki bebeğe bakıyordu. Ortaya yeni kanıtlar çıkmış olmasına rağmen, Sirius Black henüz serbest bırakılmamıştı. Bakan Fudge, ‘sihir dünyasının güvenliği açısından’ demişti. Bazı kesimler onunla aynı fikirde olsa da toplumun bir kısmı da Fudge’ın her zamanki gibi aptalca davrandığını düşünüyordu.  
Mahkeme en sonunda, Rachel’ın Petigrew’u Fudge’ın önüe getirmesinin ardından iki gün sonra yapıldı. Petigrew da, Sirius da zincirlenmiş şekilde salona getirildiklerinde ortaklık oldukça gergindi, insanlar parmaklarıyla onları işaret ediyor ve fısılddaşıyordu. Petigrew’dan gerçekleri almak oldukça zor oldu ama nihayet itiraf etti. Fudge, önce buna inanmak istemedi ama Rachel, Petigrew’dan aldığı anıları onlara sununca, Fudge da gerçeği kabul etti. Petigrew ruhemici öpücüğüne mahkum edilirken, Sirius aklanmıştı.  
Petigrew’un cezası mahkemenin hemen ardından, yattığı hücrede gerçekleştirildi. Böylece, hayata kendi elleriyle tutunamayan bir adamın hikâyesi sona erdi.  
Diğer taraftan, Sirius ve Rachel evlerinde, kendi kızlarına ve Harry’e bakıyordu,., hallerinden oldukça memnundular…


	2. Hogwarts Mektupları

2\. Bölüm: Hogwarts Mektupları  
Tüm olanların üzerinden on yıl geçmişti. On yıl içerisinde Harry Potter, yalansız ve sevgi dolu bir ortamda yetiştirildi. Rachel ve Sirius, çok sevdikleri Potter ebeveynlerinden onlara kalan emaneti, zamanında onlara söz verdikleri gibi yetiştiriyorlardı. Harry bir çocuk olarak yalnız değildi, Rachel ve Sirius’un tek kızı Sarah, Harry’le aynı yaştaydı. Annesi gibi sarışın ve yeşil gözlü, babası gibi muzip bu küçük kız ve Harry, ayrılmaz, muhteşem bir ikili olmuştu. Kendilerini bildi bileli beraber oynar, beraber yaramazlık ederlerdi. Ceza verilirse ikisine de verilirdi, ödül verilecekse biri diğerinden ayırt edilmezdi.. Sirius da Rachel da Harry’i kendi kızlarından ayrı tutmazlardı yani.  
Ama aile hâlâ acılarını unutmamıştı, Sirius ve Rachel hâlâ Lily ve James Potter için üzülüyorlardı ve Harry de kendi ailesini tanıyamadığı için üzülüyordu; her defasında ‘keşke onları tanıyabilseydim,’ diye düşünüyor ve konusu geçtikçe dile getiriyordu. Ama yine de kuzeniyle, vaftiz babasıyla ve öz teyzesiyle güzel vakit geçiriyordu.  
Temmuzun ortalarında, sıcak ama- güzel bir yaz sabahıydı. Black ailesinin yaşadığı ufak bir bahçesi olan ev halkı yavaş yavaş uyanıyordu. Aslında Sirius’un, ailesinden ona miras kalan, Grimauld meydanında bir evi vardı, oradaki on ikinci numaralı ev. Ama sirius, kurduğu aileyle beraber yeni bir sayfa açtığını söylemiş ve şehrin dışına doğru olan bu iki katlı, bahçeli evi satın almıştı. Her neyse. Demin de dediğim gibi, ev halkı yavaş yavaş hareketleniyordu. Sirius ve Rachel aşşağıda, bir yandan sohbet edip diğer taraftan da kahvaltıyı hazırlıyordu. Sarah ve Harry ise hâlâ uykunun tatlı kollarında, kendi dünyalarında oradan oraya savrulmaktaydı.  
Odasının camından içeri giren güneş ışığı Harry Potter’ın gözlerini açmasını sağladı. Oğlan, gördüğü rüyaya dönmek istercesine yataktan kalkmadı bir süre. Rüyasında anne ve babasını görmüştü, onunla konuşmuş, ona sarılmış ve beraber her şeyi yapmışlardı. Teyzesinin göstediği fotoğraflardan biliyordu onları ama rüyası öylesine güzeldi, öylesine tatlıydı ki, hiç bitmemesini, bir daha uyanmamamyı dilemişti. Ama bu bir rüyaydı işte ve rüyaların hep en güzel zamanlarında bitmek gibi bir alışkanlığı vardı.  
Küçük çocuk yavaşça doğrulup gerindi, yorganını isteksizce üzerinden atıp ayaklandı. Penceresini açıp odayı havalandırdı. Temiz ve güzel yaz havası içeri dolarken odasından çıkıp önce yüzünü yıkadı, sonra da kendi odasının karşısındaki odanın kapısını açtı. Oda tam bir kız odasıydı ama kendisininki gibi Gryffindor renkleriyle döşenmişti, Sarah da tıpkı babası gibi asi olmayı planlıyordu. Odanın sağ tarafında bir masa vardı, kapıdan girdiğinizde tam karşıda ise pencere vardı ve perdeleri örtülüydü. Harry gidip perdeyi çekti ve odaya gün ışığı doldu. Ama ne yazık ki Çapulcu Prenses –Sirius kızına böyle sesleniyordu- duvara dönük uyuyordu. Kızın sarı saçları yastığa yayılmıştı, üzerine örttüğü battaniyeye tamamen sarınmıştı ve huzurla uyuyordu. Harry, parmak uçlarına basarak yatağın önüne kadar gitti ve battaniyeyi hafifçe çekiştirdi. Sarah döndü, yeşil gözleri hâlaâ kapalıydı. Harry her türlü riski göze alarak kızın battaniyesini biraz daha çekiştirdi. Sarah’nın gözleri yavaşça açıdlı. Oldukça kısa bir süre ne olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı, sonra başında muzipçe sırıtan Harry’i gördü. Vücudunu esnetti, tek eliyle gözlerini ovuşturdu ve aniden yataktan fırladı.  
Buna hazırlıklı olan Harry arkasını dönüp hızla koşmaya başladı, Sarah arkasından ‘seni mahvedeceğim! Bittin sen!’ diye ortalığı inlenerek arkasından koşuyordu. Harry merdivenlerden aşşağı koştu, salona indi. O sırada Sirius da mutfaktan çıkıyordu, nefes nefes nefese salona giren Harry’i gördü ve “İçindeki canavarı uyandırmışsın,” diye fısıldadı. “Bir gün de biriniz ateşkes isteyin!”  
“Asla!” dedi Harry. Suratımı soğuk su dökmesini asla unutmamam! Tüm sabah üşümüştüm!”  
“Rachel!” genç kadın elindeki tavayla mutfaktan çıktı, önce tavayı masaya bıraktı ve arkasına baktı.. “Eyvahlar olsun! Harry, ne yaptın!” Sarah son basamağı da indi, öfkesi burnunda Harry’e doğru geldi ama tam o sırada Rachel ikisinin arasına girip kızını kucakladı. “Günaydın tatlım!”  
“Yarın sabah sana göstereceğim Harry Potter! Ve…” Biraz durakladı. Nefesini düzenledikten sonra yüzüne tatlı bir gülümseme yerleşti. “Günaydın anne! Günaydın Çapulcu Kral!”  
“Çapulcu Prenses!” Sirius da kızını kucakladı. Sonra Harry ve Sarah karşı karşıya durdu. Rachel ve Sirius birbirlerine baktı. Ama Harry ve Sarah, sabah sporlarından(!) sonra çoğu kez yaptıkları gibi el sıkıştı. Fakat Sarah kulağına eğildi. “Yarın sabah görüşelim kuzen.”  
“Mutlaka.” İkisi de birbirine sırıttı. Rachel derin bir oh çekti. “Haydi!” dedi. “Kahvaltıya!”  
Rachel ve Sirius kahvaltı için peynirli bir omlet hazırlamıştı. Hepsi de omletlerini iştahla yerken, ortalıkta hoş bir hava vardı. Yemeklerini neşe içinde yerken, konuşuyor, şakalaşıyor ve gülüşüyorlardı, evin içinde yankılanan tüm bu sesler eve hayat veriyor, ailenin birbirlerine olan bağlılığını arttırıyordu.  
Yemekleri biter bitmez, Harry ve Sarah satranç takımını, Patlamalı piştiyi ve başka sihirli oyunları ve daha pek çok eğlence aracını toparlayıp bahçeye çıktılar. Temmuza yakışır, güzel ve güneşli bir gündü. Bulutsuz havada, altın renkli güneş, sanki ağaç dallarının üzerinde oturuyor ve çocukları izliyordu. Harry ve Sarah bahçedeki elma ağacının altındaki masaya kuruldular. Gölgedeyken hafif bir rüzgâr eserek onları serinletiyor ve yaptıklarına ortak oluyordu.  
Satrançla işe koyuldular önce, Harry iki kez Sarah’ya yenildi ama iki kere de onu yendi.  
Rachel salondaydı, camın kenarındaki koltuğa oturmuştu. Dalgın olduğu zamanlarda yaptığı gibi, saçının bir tutamıyla oynuyordu. Yeşil gözleri kızını ve Harry’i izlerken, ikisinin de mutlu olduğunu düşündü. Bebekliklerinden bu yana beraber büyümüşlerdi, tıpkı kardeş gibi, belki daha bile yakın. Ama kendisinin bunu bilirken, Lily’nin ve James’in bilememesi koca bir haksızlıktı. Tamam, Rachel Harry’e iyi bakıyordu, onu Sarah’dan ayrı tutmuyordu, onu seviyor, koruyup kolluyordu. Bunları her şartta yapabilirdi, aksini düşünmek Rachel için söz konusu değildi. Harry, ona anne dememesine rağmen, çocuğun kendisini bir anne gibi gördüğünün farkındaydı ama tanrı aşkına, o Lily’nin yeri doldurabilir miydi? Hayır elbette. Hangi adalet kalkıp da bir çocuğu öz annesinden ayırabiliyordu? Hangi adalet, karanlık büyücülerin ortada dolaşmasına izin veriyordu? Tüm bunlar olmsaydı, Harry kendi anne ve babasıyla büyürdü. Onları fotoğraflardan değil de canlı canlı karşısında bulurdu.  
Rachel, Lily’i çok özlüyordu. Kız kardeşi bazen rüyalarına giriyordu. Rachel o rüyaların gerçek olmasını diliyordu hep, ikizinin hiç ölmemiş olmasını diliyordu. Kardeşinin tatlı sesini hâlâ kulaklarında duyuyordu, genç ve güzel yüzünün hatırası gözlerinin önünden hiç gitmiyordu. Harry’e miras bıraktığı badem biçimli, zümrüt yeşili gözleri, omuzlarından aşşağı dökülen koyu kızıl saçları… Tüm detayları, sanki onu daha dün görmüş gibi hatırlıyordu.  
Harry’nin gözlerine her baktığında Lily’i görüyordu genç kadın. Yüreği acıyla doluyor, kardeşinin görüntüsü beynini delip dışarı fırlayacak gibi hissediyordu.  
Tam o sırada telefon çaldı ve Rachel düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. Bir Muggle kasabasında yaşadıklarından ötürü gerekmişti bu telefon, ayrıca bazı Muggle dostlarıyla da böyle haberleşebiliyordu. Rachel yerinden kalktı, elleriyle yüzünü ovuşturup zırıldayan telefona yöneldi.  
“Alo?”  
“Rachel.”  
“Petunia.” Petunia Dursley, Lily ve Rachel’ın tek ablalarıydı. Ayda yılda bir, yılbaşı kutlaması için ya da bu tarz belirli günler için, bazen de öldüler mi kaldılar mı diye arardı. Ama bu konuşmalar beş dakikayı bile zor buluyordu zira Hogwarts mektuplarından sonra Petunia Rachel’ın deyimiyle kıskançlık krizlerine girmişti. Ebeveynleri aralarındaki buzları eritmek için ne varsa yapmıştı, hatta bir ara –Lily ve Rachel on beş on altı yaşlarındayken- düzelir gibi olmuştu. Ama Petunia’nın bulduğu damat adayı işleri tekrar berbat etmişti. Vernon Dursley, tek kelimeyle bir domuzdu, belki de öküz. Rachel hangisini seçeceğini bilemiyordu. Bu Dursley, Petunia’nın o aksi günlerine dönmesine sebep olmuştu. Rachel da Lily de ablalarını uyarmıştı, kardeşleri olarak Vernon’dan hoşlanmadıklarını ve kendi iyiliği için ondan ayrılmasını defalarca dile getirmişlerdi. Ama Petunia ‘kendi iyiliği için’ kısmını bir tehdit olarak değerlendirmişti ve biraz da kaba bir dille, onlara bu işe karışmamalarını söylemişti. O günden sonra, Rachel ve Petunia’nın ilişkisi kopma noktasına gelmişti. Lily ise ablasıyla barışabilmek için her yolu denemiş, onu düğününe, hatta Harry’nin doğumuna da davet etmişti. Ama Petunia nuh demiş peygamber dememişti, Lily’den gelen her mektubu yakacak olarak kullanmış, Lily’e de hiçbir şekilde sıcaklık göstermemişti. Rachel’ın kardeşi için üzülmekten başka çaresi yoktu, gidip Petunia’nın kapısına da dayanamıyordu, Lily ondan bunu yapmamasını defalarca rica etmişti çünkü.  
Lily’nin ölümünden sonra, Rachel ablasıyla –sırf kardeşinin hatrı için- iyi bir ilişki kurmaya çalışmıştı. Hatta sırf bunun için, Harry ve Sarah’yı da alıp –henüz beş yaşındalardı o zaman- Privet Drive’a gitmişlerdi. Rachel hiç o kadar berbat bir noel geçirdiğini hatırlamıyordu. Dursleylerin küçük oğlu Dudley, kuzenleriyle dalga geçmiş ve kötü şakalar yapmıştı, Vernon da sürekli onların ne kadar ucube olduğuyla ilgili imalar ediyordu ama Rachel ve Sirius’un asalarına bakarken tırsıyordu.  
İplerin sıl koptuğu an, Dudley’nin yaptığı şakalardan sıkılan Sarah’nın, çocuğun suratına yumruğu patlatmasıyla olmuştu. Domuzcuk Dursley çığlıklar atarak yeri boyladığında, Vernon Dursley’nin maskesi düşmüştü,. Hızla ayağa kalkan Domuz Dursley, Yoluna çıkan Harry’i devirip Sarah’ya doğru gitmek istemişti. Sirius onun ardından ayağa fırlayıp asasını çekerken, Petunia da yok yere Rachel’a çocuğuna terbi nedir öğretmedin mi gibilerinden fırçalar çekiyordu. Rachel ona, ‘sen kendi domuzcuğuna bak,’ diye karşılık vermişti. ‘Asıl sen, çocuğuna terbiye nedir öğretememişsin!’ Ve Petunia ona tek laf edemeden ayağa kalkmış,tı. Korkmuş çocukları ayağa kaldırıp ikisine de sarılmış, göz yaşlarını silmiş ve onları rahatlatmaya çalışırken sinirine hâkim olmaya çalışmıştı. ‘Tüm bunlar senin eserin Petunia!’ demişti. ‘Lily, ölmeden önce senin ismini bile sayıklıyord, oysa sen ne düğününe, ne de doğumuna geldin. Vay be, demek kardeşinin anısına böyle sahip çıkıyorsun.’ Sonra, Vernon’a asasını doğrultmuş Sirius’a ‘bırak,’ demişti. ‘buna değmez.’ Sonra kovulmayı beklemeden evden ayrılmışlardı. O gece Rachel, Lily’nin resmine bakarak uzun uzun ağlamıştı. Ve yine o gece Rachel, ablasını önemsediğini fark etmişti. Ama bunu ne kendine, ne de başkalarına itiraf etmişti.  
Konuşmaları yine çok sürmedi. Rachel telefonu kapattığında açalı çok olmamıştı. Birbirlerine hatır sormuşlardı, Rachel srıf nezaket gereği aradığı için teşekkür etmişti; hepsi bundan ibaretti.  
Ahizeyi yerine koyup kalktığı koltuğa dönerken, işlerin daha farklı olmasını istediğini fark etti. Vernon Dursley olmasaydı, Lily ve James ölmeseydi…  
Tam o sırada bir çığlık duydu, Sarah Harry’le oturdukları banktan yere düşmüştü. Rachel hızla ayağa fırladı.  
“Sirius!” Kapı hızla açıldı, telaşlı bir Sirius Black iç odadan telaşla fırladı. “Ne, neler oluyor?” Rachel bir şey söylemeden hızla bahçe kapısına yöneldi, o çıkarken Harry de içeri girmeye çalışıyordu. Nefes nefeseydi ve korkmuştu. Oğlanın elinden tutup onu da dışarıya yönlendiren genç kadın hızla kızına doğru koştu. Olanlara anlam vermeye çalışan Sirius da peşlerinden geldi.  
Sarah yerde yatıyordu. Küçük bedeni kasılmıştı ve kalbi hâlâ atıyordu. Sirius Rachel’ın önünden geçip kızını kucağına aldı. Hızla içeri girdiler, salondaki üçlü kanepeye yatırdılar. O arada Harry anlatıyordu.  
“Oyun oynuyorduk… Gölgede oturuyorduk… Ne olduğunu anlamadım…” Rachel ona bir bardak su verdi. “Tamam Harry, sakin ol. Seninle ilgisi yok.”  
“Hadi ama Harry, rahatla, nasıl olsa… Birazdan kendine gelir.” Diye hem Harry’i hem de kendisini ve karısını rahatlatmaya çalıştı Sirius. Ama olmadı. Sarah kendine gelmeyi reddetti. En azından bbeş dakika için.  
En sonunda küçük kızın zümrüt gözleri açıldı. Etrafına şaşkın şaşkın bakındı. Sonra zayıf bir sesle, “Ne oldu?” diye sordu. “Niye buradayım?” Şaşkınlığından ilk kurtulan Rachel oldu. Yerinden kalkıp kızını kucakladı. “Bayıldın sadece,” dedi. “İyisin… Değil mi?” kız başını sallarken, genç kadın ona bir bardak su uzattı.  
“Al,” dedi. “İç.” Küçük kız, annesinin elinden bardağı alırken biraz zorlanınca, Rachel kızının dikleşip oturu pozisyona geçmesine ve suyu içmesine yardım etti. O arada Sirius ve Harry de yerlerinden kalkmış, suyunu içen Sarah ve ona destek olan Rachel’a doğru yürüyorlardı.  
“Ne hatırlıyorsun?” diye sordu Sirius black, hayatında gerçekten de ciddi olduğu o kısacık anlardan biriydi bu.  
“Bahçede oyun oynuyorduk,” dedi Sarah, sesi kısık ve yorgun çıkıyordu. “Sonra…” Sarah hafızasını yokladı. Bomboştu ama sanki o anda bir şeyler olmalıymış gibi geliyordu, bir rüya, kâbus belki ama… yoktu. Sanki çok önemli bir parça eksikti ama hafızasını ne kadar zorlarsa zorlasın, hatırlayamıyordu. Diğer taraftan, içinde sebebini bilemediği bir korku vardı; bu hatırlamadığı şey her neyse, küçük kızın içinde kötü hisler tetikliyordu. Sonra öne doğru eğdiği başını kaldırıp karşısında sırayla dizilmiş üç kişiye baktı. “Sonrasını hatırlamıyorum.” Sözler ağzından çıkarken o farkında olmamıştı.  
“Yorgunum,” dediğini duydu kendisinin. Gerçekten de yorgundu, uyumak istiyordu, oysa bugün çok zinde kalkmıştı, eğlenmişti hatta. Ama… Bilemiyordu, sadece uyumak istiyordu. “Uyumak istiyorum.”  
“Tamam, hadi gel tatlım.” Rachel kızını koltuktn kaldırıp odasına gidene kadar ona eşlik etti. Çıkarken babasının Harry’i rahatlatmaya çalıştığını –kendisini de rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu, Sarah biliyordu- duydu: “İyi olacak, merak etme…”  
Rachel, kızı uyuyana kadar yanında bekledi, tıpkı küçükken yaptığı gibi. Bir yandan rahatlatıcı sözler söylerken, diğer taraftan da kızın saçlarını okşuyordu.  
“Korkuyorum,” dedi Sarah.  
“Korkma,” dedi annesi yumuşacık, tatlı bir sesle. “Melekler yanında olacak.” Sarah küçükken ona hep böyle söylerdi. Kız onların nerede olduğunu sorardı, annesi de yanında olduklarını, o uyurken onu koruduklarını söylerdi. Küçük kızın yüzüne geniş, huzur dolu bir gülümseme yayılır, gözleri yavaş yavaş kapanırdı. Aynısı oldu:  
“Neredeler?”  
“Tam yanında, baş ucunda. Uyurken seni onlar koruyacak.” Kız rahatlamış bir şekilde gülümsedi ve gözleri ağır ağır kapandı…  
*************   
Ev halkı Sarah’nın bayılma olayını birkaç gün unutamadı. Gerçi sonra böyle bir olay tekrar yaşanmadı ama Sarah’nın anormal davranışları diğer üç kişiyi de etkiliyordu. O birkaç gün, Sarah ve Harry arasında ateşkes ilan edildi, bu her ne kadar yetişkinleri rahatlatmış olmasına rağmen şamatanın durmasının evi nasıl bir hâle getirdiğini en iyi onlar anlayabilirdi. Bir süre, Sarah hiç gülmedi, neredeyse konuşmadı, yemedi ve içmedi. Üzerindeki dehşet kalıntılarını temizlemekle uğraşıyordu, vaktinin çoğunu bahçede oturup uzaklara bakarak geçiriyordu. Ama bu suskunluk çok uzun sürmedi:  
Olayın üzerinden en fazla bir hafta geçmişti. Sarah bahçede oturmuş, kuşların cıvıltısını dinliyor, annesinden aldığı yeşil gözleriyle uzaklara bakıyordu. Rüzgâr elbiselerini çekiştiriyor, sarı saçlarını dalgalanddırıyordu ama kız farkında değildi. Sonra bir şey dikkatini çekti, bir baykuş sesi! Tam önüne konmuş, uyarır gibi ötüyordu ve bacağında da… İki tane mektup vardı! Sarah her şeyi unuttu, mektupların nereden geldiğini tahmin edebiliyordu. Hogwarts! Baykuşu yükünden kurtarıp sevinç çığlıkları atarak içeri koşturunca herkes ne olduğuna bakmak için yanına koşturdu, hepsinin yüzünden de şaşkınlık okunuyordu.  
Sarah elindeki mektupları sallayınca hepsinin yüzü ışıldadı, Harry kendisininkini hızla kaptı. Koltuklara yerleşip mektuplarını açmaya başladılar.  
Rachel, kuzeninin yanına oturmuş, üzerinde Hogwarts arması olan mektubu açmasını izledi. Sarah, sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi gülümsüyor, mektup zarfıyla uğraşan elleri neşe içinde hareket ediyordu. Kızın gözleri mektubun üzerinde hızla gezindi, sonra ayağa fırlayıp annesine koştu. Her ne kadar buna şaşırsa da Rachel kızını kucakladı. Kollarının arasından kurtulur kurtulmaz babasına koşan çapulcu prenses’in yaşam enerjisi yerine dönmüştü, kızın bu neşesi diğerlerine de geçmişti. Harry de kalkıp teyzesinden ve vaftiz babasından tebriğini aldı.  
*************   
O cumartesi, Weasly ailesiyle beraber Diagon yoluna gidilecekti, bu yüzden Sarah ve Harry erkenden uyanmışlardı. Ron ve diğerlerini göreceklerdi, en son bir ay önce görüşmüşlerdi üçü de ve Sarah Ron’a buluşma işini mektupta yazarken, ona bir aydır neden mektup yazmadığıyla ilgili sitem de etmişti, kız bu satırları koca koca harflerle yazdığı için de bağırmış gibi anlattığını düşünecekti Ron. Gerçi Sarah sonra pişman olmuştu ama mektup çoktan gitmişti.  
Sabah hava oldukça güzeldi, hafif bir esinti uyanık doğanın tatlı kokusunu evden içeri göndermeye çalışırken, aile hazırlıklarını tamamlayıp cisimlenmek üzere bir araya toplandılar. Rachel Harry’i, Sirius da Sarah’yı alırken, “Listelerinizi aldınız mı?” diye sormuştu sarışın genç kadın, ikisine yüzüne dikkatlice bakarak. Harry başını salladı, Sarah ise sıkıntıyla annesine baktı. “Evet,” dedi. “Hiç unutur muyuz?” O muzipçe babasının kolunu tutarken, Rachel da hafifçe gülerek kızına baktı.  
Evlerinden Çatlak Kazan isimli hanın önüne kadar cisimlenen grup hemen içeri girdi. Barda bardakları bir bezle parlatan han sahibi Tom önce onlara umutla baktı, sonra arka tarafa doğru ilerlediklerini görünce sıkıntıyla işine döndü. Aile küçük avluya çıktı, Sirius asasını duvardaki tuğlarlara vurarak geçidi açtı. Açılan kemerden iki kişilik gruplar halinde geçerken, Harry de Sarah da gördüklerine hayran kalmıştı. Sarah babasının, Harry de teyzesinin elinden tutarken, iki çocuğun gözleri de faltaşı gibi açılmıştı.  
“Nasıl?” diye sordu Rachel. Harry bir süre konuşamadı, sonra tek söyleyebildiği “ilginç,” oldu.  
“Annenle buraya ilk geldiğimizde biz de gözlerimizi alamamıştık buradan, hem çok hareketliydi, hem de büyücü olduğumuzu yeni öğrenmiştik. Her şey o kadar farklıydı ki…” Rachel, Lily’nin hatırası aklına gelince hüzünlendi. Lily’nin neşeli sesini hâlâ duyabiliyordu: ‘Şuna bak Rachel, ne kadar da büyük!’ Kocaman bir iksir kazanını göstermişti ona, Rachel da şaşkınlık ve hayret karışımıyla ‘vay be!’ demişti. Hatırlıyordu, hem de her şeyi… Kitaplarını alışlarını, asalarını seçişlerini…  
‘Keşke sen de burada olsaydın kardeşim,’ diye düşünmeden edemedi. Sonra Harry’nin ona baktığını fark etti. Harry ona bir şeyi işaret ediyordu. Rachel düşüncelerinden kurtulup yeğeninin gösterdiği şeyi görmek için başını çevirdi. Weasley ailesi, bir ordu misali dükkanların önünden onlara doğru yürüyordu. Rachel aklındaki düşünceleri toparlayıp ana dönerken onlara hızla yaklaşan Ron’u görüp Harry’i bıraktı. Babasının elinden kurtulan Sarah da Ron’a doğru bir koşu kopardı, üçlü ufak bir karışıklığa sebebiyet vererek birbirleriyle kucaklaştı. Her ikisine sarılan Ron, Sarah’nın sitemkâr bakışlarına maruz kaldı.  
“Bir ay, Ron. İnsan bir ayda hiç mektup atmaz mı?”  
“Ama…”  
“Nasıl olduğumuzu sorabilirdin mesela.”  
“Sarah,” dedi Harry. “Sakin ol. Çocuk geldiğine geleceğine pişman oldu! Nasılsın Ron?”  
“İyiyim,” dedi. “Yani… Şey, tamam, özür dilerim Sarah…”  
“İyi, ama bu iş daha bitmedi Weasley!”  
“Üzerine gitme Sarah,” dedi Harry. “Baksana hâline!” Ron Harry’e minnetle bakarken, Sarah Ron’a bir ‘sonra görüşeceğiz’ bakışı atıp ikisinin arasına geçti. Bu arada gere kalan aile üyeleri selamlaşıp hoşpeş ediyordu. Grup, kalaalık Diagon sokağında ilerlemeye başladı, günler önce alışverişin beraber yapılmasına karar verilmişti ve buna en çok sevinenler de tabii ki Hogwarts yolcusu olan üçlü olmuştu.   
Gringots’tan paralarını çekip Alışverişe giriştiler. Önce Kitapçıya, sonra da aktara gidip kitaplarını ve iksir malzemelerini aldılar. Fakat Harry, Sarah ve Ron asayı bekliyordu, sonuçta onlar için en ilginç ve kullanışlı maleme o olacaktı ya da onlar öyle olacağını düşünüyorlardı. Gerçi Ron pek ümitlenemeyecekti çünkü ona yeni bir asa alınamayacaktı. Arthur Weasley, bakanlıkta çalışmasına rağmen, aile iki yakasını bir araya zor getiriyordu. Arthur ve Molly Wealey’in, küçük kızları Ginny’le beraber toplam yedi çocuğu vardı ve dördü okula gidiyor olacaktı u sene. En büyükler Bill ve Charley mezun olmuştu, Ron okula bu sene başlayacaktı. Fakat sonuçta, Ron ağabeyi Charley’nin eski, tek boynuzlu at kılından yapılma asasını kullanacaktı.  
En sonunda Olivanderlara geldiler. Harry Sarah ve Rachel içeri girerken, Sirius ve diğerleri dışarıda beklemee başladı. Mr. Olivander, yaşlı bir adamdı ama yeni müşterilerini gayet sıcak bir biçimde karşıladı. Rachel’la selamlaştı önce, “Yirmi beş buçuk santim, değil mi,” diye sordu sonra. “Kayınağacı ve ve ejderha Kalbi.” Rachel gülümseyip asasını gösterdi.  
“Hâlâ kullanıyorum,” dedi yüzündeki gülümsemeyi silmeden. Sonra odadaki tek tabureye oturdu.  
Mr. Olivander, asa kutularını indirerek Harry ve Sarah için asalar çıkardı. İkisinin de asa seçim seansı ne çok kısa ne çok uzun oldu ama her çıkarışta mr. Olivander’ın keyfinin arttığı bir gerçekti.  
Her şey bittiğinde, Harry de Sarah da kendi asalarına sahipti. Bundan mutlulardı, hem de çok ama yine de diğerleriyle buluştuklarında asa konusunu hiç açmadılar.  
Günün geri kalanında Florien Fortesque’nun Dondurma dükkanına gidip, çikolatalı ve meyveli serin dondurmalarını yerken, sıcacık güneşin altında mutlu mutlu sohbet ettiler.  
*************   
Black ailesi nihayet evlerine döndüğünde hepsi mutlu, tok ama yorgundular. Fakat güzel bir gün geçirmiş olduklarından ötürü tatlı bir yorgunluktu bu. Yine de aile üyeleri erkenden yataklarına gitti. Rachel ve Sirius kend odalarına çekilirken çocuklar da kendi odalarına, ellerinde yeni eşyalarıyla çekildiler. Harry, okul için aldığı eşyaları odasındaki masaya yerleştirdi ve yatağına uzandı. Fakat bir türlü uyuyamıyordu. Sırtüstü döndü, yüzükoyun yattı ama nafile. Sonra yavaşça aya kalktı, olabildiği kadar sessizce kapısını açıp tam karşısındaki odanın kapısını çaldı.  
“Sarah,” dedi sessizce. “Uyudun mu?” İlk önce bir ses gelmedi, sonra küçük bir tıkırtı duyuldu. Kısa bir süre sonra kapının ardından Sarah’nın sesi duyuldu: “Hayır, gelebilirsin.” Daha Harry elni uzatamadan Sarah kapıyı açtı. Kuzeninin odasına yavaş adımlarla girdiken sonra kapıyı kapatan Harry, Sarah’nın da tıpkı kendisi gibi eni eşyalarını düzenlediğini gördü. Kuzenine gülümseip bozulmamış yatağa oturdu, Sarah da yanına gelip yavaşça otrdu. Bu arada “I. Sınıflar için Temel Büyüler” kitabını eline almış, karıştırıyordu. Bir süre hiç konumadılar, Harry Sarah’ya, Sarah da kitaa bakıyordu. Daha doğrusu, ikisi de kitaba bakıyordu. Sonra Harry çekingence söze getirdi.  
“İlginç, değil mi?”  
“Ne?”  
“İlginç diyorum,” dedi Harry. “Yani Rachel teyzemden ve Sirius’tan sürekli ogwarts’ı dinlemek ve şimdi gerçekten onu görecek olmak.” Sarah gülümsedi. “Kesinlikle.” Sonra hafifçe içini çekti.  
“Ne o,” dedi Harry ona hafifçe sırıtarak, “Yoksa şimdiden sınıf birincisi mi olmaya niyetlisin?”  
“Hayır tabii ki de! Ben inek değilim Potter!”  
“Bak buna inanrım işte. Ah, unutmuşum, sende balık hafızası vardı, değil mi?” Bu sözlerinin üzerine Harry, kafasına yediği bir yastıkla ödüllendirildi. “Hadi ordan,” dedi Sarah, sahte bir kızgınlıkla. “Yok öyle bir şey!”  
“Pekhala ama yine de şunu bilmeni isterim.” Sonra yastığı alıp Sarah’ya fırlattı, böylece aalarında ufak bir yastık savaşı başladı. Fakat çok da uzun sürmedi. Yastık masa lambasını neredeyse devirince Sarah yastığı kapıp yatağa fırlattı, sonra da ellerini pes dercesine kaldırdı; Harry de kabul etti. Tekrar yatağa oturdular ve uzun saatler boyunca Hogwarts’tan, çocukluk anılarından, hayallerinden ve dahasından konuştular, güldüler. Güneş doğup da iyice yükseldiğinde iki kuzen, Sarah’nın odasında, birbirlerine sokulmuştu, tatlı uykunun kollarında oradan oraya savruluyorlardı…


	3. Hogwarts Expresi

3\. Bölüm: Hogwarts Ekspresi  
Günler hızla geçti, temmuz bitti. Ağustos, beraberinde çöl sıcaklarını getirirken, Harry ve sarah her geçen gün daha fazla heyecanlanıyordu. Hogwarts, onu ailelerinden de dinlemiş olmalarına rağmen, iki kuzen için de koca bir sır perdesiydi. Harry de Sarah da orada geçirecekleri güzel günleri düşlüyordu. Ron’la da mektuplaşıyorlardı, o da yerinde duramıyordu; üçü de 1 Eylül’ü heyecanla bekliyordu.İlk günden sonra, Sarah ve Harry oda ziyaretlerini sıklaştırmıştı. Gerçi bunu hep yaparlardı ama Sirius ve Rachel, birini diğerinin odasında uyurken daha çok buluyordu artık.  
Bir Eylül sabahı, Kings Kross istasyonu kalabalıktı, her zaman olduğu gibi ve güneş Londra şehrinin üzerinde parıl parıl parlıyordu. Kalabalık istasyonda sesler birbirinin içine geçiyor, dayanılmaz bir uğultu meydana getiriyordu, insanlar oradan oraya koşuşturup duruyordu. Bu kalabalığın arasında, Black ailesi kendilerine yol aça aça dokuz ve onuncu peroonlara yaklaştılar.  
“Bakın, son kez söylüyorum: Peronların arasındaki duvara gireceksiniz… Geçeceksiniz yani!” Sirius belki yüzüncü kez kızına ve vaftiz oğluna yapmaları gereken şeyi anlatadursun, çocuklar cidden korkuyordu. Yani tamam, bugüne kadar pek çok büyüye şahit olmuşlardı ama bu nasıl olacaktı? Çarpmazlar mıydı? Hayaletler miydi ki duvardan geçebileceklerdi?  
En sonunda Rachel duruma el attı. “Tamam. Trenin kalkmasına on dakika var. Şimdi, Sirius’u dinlemeyin, koşun!” Rachel kocasına hınzır bir bakış atarken, çocuklar terredütlüydü. “Hadi ama!” Rachel onları hafifçe dürtünce peronların oraya, tam karşıya koşmaya başladılar. Koştular, koştular, koştular… Ve…  
Olmuştu işte! Geçmişlerdi! Dokuz üç çeyrek numaralı perondalardı. Onların arkasından Rachel ve Sirius da geçti. Peronda tıpkı onlar gibi büyücü aileleri vardı. Herkeste sandıklar, baykuş kafesleri ve büyücülük dünyasına özgü pek çok şey vardı.Hemen boş bir kompartman aramaya başladılar. Aramalar sırasında Weasley ailesiyle karşılaşınca ekip tamamlanmıştı. Molly Weasley, Fred ve George’a, okulda yapmamaları gereken şaka ve yaramazlıklar lar ilgili uzuuuuuuun bir nutuk çekmekle meşguldü.Gelenleri görünce gülümsedi. Hep beraber sandıklarıKompartmana yerleştirirlerken, Fred ve George arkadaşları Lee Jordan’la buluşmak için uzaklaştılar. Arkalarından sessiz sedasız bir şekilde Percy de uzaklaştı. Üçlü, trene çıkıp sandıklarını sürükleyerek kompartmana sokup yerleştirdiler. Sonra ailelerine veda etmek için camdan dışarı baktılar.  
“Mektup yazın!” dedi Rachel. Harry ve Sarah gülümseyip el salladılar. Ron da annesine el sallarken, Dier weasley çocukları da oraya gelmişti. Fred, George ve Percy de annelerine el sallıyordu.  
Tren yavaşça hareket ederken Ginny de trenin peşinden koşmaya yeltendi ama annesi onu tuttu. Küçük kız arkalarından ağlayacak gibiydi ama tren köşeyi dönünce hepsi gözden kayboldu.  
Harry, Ron ve Sarah kompartmanlarına döndüler. Onlar havadan sudan konuşurken, satıcı kadından çikolatalı kurbağa, kazan pastası ve diğer büyücü yiğeceklerini alıp yemeye başladılar.  
“Hogwarts nasıl bir yer acaba?” diye sordu Sarah, bir çikolatalı kurbağa paketini açarken. Harry, üzerindeDumbledore’un hareket eden bir portresinin olduğu çikolatalı kurbağa kartını diğerlerinin yanına koyarken başını kaldırıp kuzenine baktı. “Bilmem,” dedi. “Güzel bir yer olmalı.”  
“Umarım Gryffindor’a girerim,” dedi Ron, “Bütün ailem oradaydı. George seçmen şapkanın korkunç bir şey olduğunu söylüyor.” Sarah sırıttı. “Ya,” dedi. “Eminim Ron, gördüğünde oradan kaçmak isteyeceksin.” Ron’un kulakları hafifçe pembeleşirken, Sarah elindeki kartı kenara fırlattı. “Of, yine Merlin! Milyon tane Merlin’im var zaten! İster misin, Ron?” Sarah, hafifçe Ron’a baktı, oğlan biraz bozulmuş görünüyordu. “Ron? Yapma ama, şaka yaptım sadece.” Ron, biraz daha pencereden dışarı bakıp Sarah’ya döndü, hafifçe ona gülümsedi ve kartı kızın elinden çekip aldı. Sarah da ona hafif bir dirsek attı. Bu, ikisinin küsme ve barışma şekilleriydi ve sıklıkla yaşanan bir şeydi. Ron bir laf ederdi, Sarah ona alaylı bir cevap verirdi, Ron alınırdı ama sonra Sarah’ya kızamazdı.  
Harry bu arada Burtybat’ın Bin bir Fasülye şekerlemelerinden birinin paketini açıyordu. Yeşil fasulyeyi ağzına attı ve gülümsedi, çilekliydi. Yani, bunlar gerçekten her tür lezzette olabiliyordu Harry bir keresinde yanık ekmek tadında bile yemişti.  
“Of be!” Sarah da bir tane açmıştı, elindeki pembe fasulyeyi havaya kaldırdı. Ucundan hafifçe ısırmıştı ve yüzünü ekşitiyordu. “Biberden nefret ediyorum!” Ron ise bir kazan pastasını kemirip pencereden dışarı bakmakla yetiniyordu.  
Manzara iyice vahşi bir hal alıyordu artık. Düzenli Muggle şehirleri gidiyordu ve yerini düzensiz araziler alıyordu.  
Bu sırada, üç arkadaş bir yandan aldıkları yiyeceklerden yerken, diğer taraftan da sohbetlerine devam ediyorlardı.  
“İyi de,” dedi Sarah, topladığı kartları bir kutuya koyarken. “Birinci sınıfları takımlara almıyorlar, üstelik nereye seçileceğini bilmiyorsun bile.”  
“Büyük olasılıkla Gryffindor,” dedi Ron sakızını çiğnerken. “Bütün ailem orada. Ve yine de takıma girmek istiyorum.” Ron Quidditch’i çok seviyordu ve ailesiyle maçlara giderdi. Aslında çoğu maça hepberaber giderlerdi ve bundan büyük zevk alırlardı. Hogwarts’ta Quidditch oynandığını öğrendikleri andan beri katılmak hepsinin, özellikle de Ron’un en büyük hayaliydi.  
Kompartımanın kapısı açıldığında pencereyi seyretmekte olan Harry başını kaldırdı, diğerleri de o tarafa döndü. Neville Longbottom, üzgün bir yüz ifadesiyle kapıda duruyordu. Yanında da kahverengi saçlı, ön dişleri iri ve bilmiş suratlı, onların yaşında olduğu belli bir kız vardı. Üçlüyü gören Neville’in yüzü aydınlanırken kendine güveni geri geldi.  
Neville’in ailesi aşırı Crucio laneti etkisinde kalmış ve ölüden de beter hale getirmişti, onu büyükannesi yetiştirmişti. Sebebi nedir bilinmez, Neville kendine çok güvenduyabilen bir çocuk olamamıştı. Hep bir şeyleri unutur, eksik yapardı ama tanıdıklarıyla bir araya geldiğinde biraz daha rahatlardı ama genel davranışlarını bir türlü değiştirememişti.  
“Selam Neville,” dedi Sarah içten bir gülümsemeyle, “Gelsene.” Neville ona utangaç utangaç gülümsedi. “Şey,” dedi. “Ben… Kurbağa mı kaybettim de… Gördünüz mü diyecektim.”  
Sarah ona şevkatle gülümsedi. “Hayır. Ama görürsek de mutlaka haber veririz.” Tam o sırada bir vraklama duyulunca Neville öne atıldı, kurbağanın adını haykırarak onu yakalamaya çalışırken gözden kayboldu.  
Sarah’nın gözü, kapı önünde heykel gibi dikilen ve etrafına şaşkınca bakan kumral kıza takıldı ve gözleri fincan tabağı kadar irileşti. “Sen…” Fakat Sarah daha kızın ne olduğuyla ilgili hipotezini öne süremeden Draco Malfoy ve saz arkadaşları köşeden gözüktü. Sonra gelip kızı dürtükleyerek yolundan çekti.  
“Defol git, bulanık!” Kumral kız, acıyan dirseğini ovalayarak ve yüzü biraz düşmüş bir şekilde uzaklaştı, kendine boş ve sessiz bir yer ararken neden dışlandığını anlayamıyordu Hermione Granger.  
“Hey. Bakın burada kimler varmış!” dedi Malfoy yüzündeki alaycı gülümsemeyle. Yanındaki iki goril sanki espri yapmış gibi aptal aptal güldü.  
“Kim acaba?” dedi Sarah, ondan daha alaycı bir gülümseme vardı yüzünde.  
“Ayaktakımı,” diye karşılık verdi Malfoy.  
“Kendine ve gorillerine bulduğun isim ne kadar da etkileyici! Düşünüyorum da olmayan bir zekâyla bu incelikli ismi nasıl bulduğunu merak ediyorum doğrusu.” Üçlü sırıtırken Crabbe ve Goille yumruklarını sıktı. Kim olduklarını anlamak o kadar da zor değildi hiçbiri için, yıllarca bu üç sivri zekâlıyı dinlemişlerdi ailelerinden ve iyi olarak söz edilmemişti onlardan. Aileleri Ölüm Yiyendi çünkü.  
“Doğrusu ben sizi kastetmiştim Black. Yoksa hain mi demeliydim, sonuçta baban bir haindi ve kanıbozuklarla takılıyordu. Sonuçlar da ortada.” Sarah, sadece fiziksel olarak annesine çekmemişti, bir takım davranışları da annesine çekmişti. Ne yazık ki, annesinden aldığı özelliklerden birisi de öfkesiydi. Anne kız hiç fark etmez, herhangi biri öfkelendiğinde ortalık yangın yerine dönüyordu. Üstelik Harry de öfkelenmişti. Ailesi hakkında bu kadar kötü konuşulması ve alaya alınmaları onun canını çok sıkmıştı, onları hiç tanıyamamış olsa bile.  
“Defol git Malfoy.” Dedi Sarah dişlerini sıkarak. “Yoksa seni öldürürüm, şimdi buradan git!” Malfoy, grubun damarına basmanın verdiği keyifle içeriye yürüdü, gorilleri de peşinden geldi. “Ama neden,” dedi masumca, “Acıktık ve bir şeyler yemek istiyoruz. Üstelik tanışır arkadaş oluruz diye düşünmüştük, değil mi çocuklar?” Crabbe ve Goille aptal aptal kafalarını salladı. Sarah hâlâ dişlerini sıkıyordu ve sinirden köpürüyordu ama ağzını açmadı. Bundan cesaret alan diğerleri ilerledi, Ron’un almak için hazırlandığı fasülye kutusunu kapmak isteyen Crabbe onu kenara itmeye çalıştı ama bir şey parmağını fena derecede acıttı. Sarah onun işaret parmağını önce çimdikledi, sonra hızla fırladı, tek eliyle koltuğa tutunarak iri çocuğun kolunu sıktı. Koltuktan aldığı güçle çocuğun kolunu hızla çevirdi. Bu hareketle Kapıya doğru itilen Crabbe afalladı. Sarah’nın öfkesi bitmemişti, yumruklarını sıkarak Malfoy’un önüne kadar geldi. Yumruğunu havaya kaldırdı, tam vuracakken Malfoy ve Goille geri kaçtı. Üçü, öfkeli sarışını görünce fırlayıp gittiler.  
Harry, Ron ve Sarah kaçan üç çocuğun arkasından kahkahalar atarak yerlerine oturdular.  
“Bunlarla daha uğraşırız gibi görünüyor,” dedi Harry.  
“Sarah’yı gördükçe hep kaçacaklar!” dedi Ron neşeyle. “Onları fena korkuttun!”  
“Öyle mi dersin?” Sarah’nın sorusuna Ron başını sallayarak karşılık verdi.  
On dakika sonra Neville’in yanındaki kumral kız kapıdaydı, bir elinde koca bir kitap duruyordu. Koridor tarafında oturan Sarah’nın gözleri o tarafa kaydı. Yüzü biraz ekşirken donuk donuk, “Ne var?” diye sorarken, Harry ve Ron Sarah’ya tuhaf tuhaf bakıyordu.  
“Şey,” dedi kız biraz utangaç bir tavırla. “Gelebilir miyim?” Sarah’ya bakarken yüzünde bir çekingenlik vardı, Sarah da ona ekşi bir surat ifadesi ve bıkkın gözlerle bakıyordu. Harry sebebini anlayamamıştı ama Sarah sanki kızı daha önce bir yerlerde görmüş ve kapışmış gibiydi fakat kızın çekingenliğinin sebebini çıkaramamıştı. Belki de gerçekten karşılaşmışlardı ve kız bu yüzden çekingendi ya da Malfoy’un onu itmesi yüzünden gördüğü her şeyden çekiniyordu. Harry sebebini bilemezken, kendini kızı incelerken buldu:  
Omuzlarına kadar ulaşan gür, kahverengi saçları vardı, utangaç gözlerle etrafı süzüyordu ama o gözlerde zeki parıltıların olduğunu düşündü Harry. Hogwarts cübbesini üzerine geçirmişti. Sonra Harry bir şey fark etti: Kızın gözleri kendisine ve Ron’a kayınca kendinden daha emin bir ifadeye büründü yüzü. Hafif ukala, zeki bir bakış oturdu gözlerine. Fakat Sarah’nın buz gibi yeşil bakışlarıyla karşılaşınca bakışlarını indirdi ve geri çekilip kapıyı kapattı. Hepsi en fazla on saniye sürmüştü. Harry bakışlarından, kızın onun kim olduğunu anladığını fark etti. Kendisini neredeyse bütün büyücü alemi tanıyordu, Sirius ve Rachel her ne kadar onu bu curcunadan uzak tutmaya çalışsalar da Harry bunun farkındaydı; bu kız tanımışsa ne olmuştu yani? Ama asıl sorun bu değildi. Sarah’nın kıza bakışları… Sanki bir sebepten ondan intikam almak ister gibiydi, bir şeyi onun aleyhine döndürmüş gibiydi bu kız. Nitekim Sarah kalkıp Harry ve Ron’a giyinmeleri için müsâde ederken, yüzü sinirden kaskatıydı.  
“Bir de başımıza bu çıktı!” dediğini duydu Harry Sarah’nın. Kız kendi kendine fısıldayarak dışarı çıkıp kapıyı kapattı.  
“Sence nesi var?” diye sordu Ron, kıyafetlerini değiştirirlerken.  
“Bilmiyorum Ron.”  
“Şu kızı sen daha önce görmüş müydün, Muggle okulunda falan?” Harry olumsuz anlamda başını salladı.  
“Bizim oralarda da oturmuyor.” Sonra biraz düşündü, aklına bir şey gelmiş gibi devam etti. “Bir ara Sarah ve benim okullarımız ayrıydı ve bir sebepten onu benim okuluma yazdırdılar. Sarah’ya sebebini sordum ama bana bir şey söylememişti.” İkili bakıştı, yüzlerinde bu sırrı çözmek istediklerini belirten bir ifade vardı.  
Az sonra tren durdu ve öğrenciler birer ikişerli veya daha kalabalık gruplar halinde indiler trenden.Küçük perona çıktıklarında elinde bir fenerle dev gibi bir adam olan Hagrid onları karşıladı.  
“Birinci sınıflar buradan, birinci sınıflar buradan!” dedi gür sesiyle. Harry, Ron ve Sarah, yanlarına gelen Neville’le birlikte kayıklara doğru ilerlerken Hagrid’e selam verdiler. Hagrid onlara karşılık verip gülümsedikten sonra en öndeki kayığa bindi.  
Kalabalık birinci sınıf grubu, büyük sınıflardan ayrılıp Hagrid’in yaptığı gibi kayıklara doluştular. Harry, Ron, Sarah ve Neville bir kayığa bindikleri sırada Hermione Granger onların biraz önünde, tanımadığı birkaç çocukla birlikte başka bir kayıkta ilerliyordu. Hermione, kayık Kara Göl’ün sularını yararak ilerlerken o kızı ve bakışlarını düşündü. Kızı unutması mümkün değildi, Sarah’yı ve ona yaptığı şeyi yıllar boyunca unutamamıştı.  
Hermione, henüz daha sekiz yaşında küçücük bir kızken bile yaşıtlarından daha olgundu, en azından ailesi hep öyle söylerdi. Ne bulsa okurdu, derslerine aşırı derecede ilgi gösterirdi ve kuralların dışına hiç çıkmazdı. Ailesi ve öğretmenleri tarafından bu yüzden çok takdir edilirdi ancak yaşıtları ona hep ‘çokbilmiş’ gibi lakaplarla hitap ederlerdi, ‘inek’ diyenler bile vardı çünkü kitabından başını kaldırmazdı ve belki de bu yüzden pek arkadaşı olmazdı. Bir dönem, Sarah Black adında onun yaşında, sarışın bir kız girmişti hayatına ve birbirleriyle ak ve kara kadar benzemelerine rağmen iyi bir ikili olmuşlardı. Sonra Hermione, arkadaşını kaybetmişti…  
Etrafından gelen ‘aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa’ sesleriyle eydiğini bile fark etmediği başını kaldırdı. Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük okulu, tüm heybetiyle birinci sınıf öğrencilerinin karşısında yükseliyordu; sanki kollarını açmış, çocuklarını bekleyen bir anne gibi. Yüksek, irili ufaklı kuleleriyle, heybetli, kocaman duvarlarıyla Hogwarts gerçekten muhteşem görünüyordu. Gruptan hayret nidaları ve “Şuna bak, ne kadar da büyük!” gibi hayret nidaları yükselirken, kayıklar durdu.  
Hagrid, peşinde meraklı birinci sınıflarla birlikte okula yöneldi. Kapıda onları topuz yaptığı siyah saçlarıyla ve gözüne taktığı gözlüklerle Profesör Minerva Mcgonagall karşıladı. Hagrid’e teşekkür eden profesör, peşinde öğrencilerle içeri girdi.  
Neville, kurbağasını sımsıkı tutarken Harry, Ron ve Sarah’la sohbet ediyordu, Mcgonagall’ın bakışlarını görünce sustu. Profesör Mcgonagall, öğrencilere okulda dört bina –Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw ve Slytherin- olduğunu ve bunlardan birine seçileceklerini açıkladı. “Başarılarınız size puan kazandıracak,” diye devam etti. “En çok puanı alan bölüm, bölüm kupasını kazanacak.”  
Daha sonra da büyük salona geçildi. Daha büyük öğrenciler yeni arkadaşlarına bakmak için başlarını kaldırdı. Birinci sınıflar onların gözüne biraz heyecanlı görünüyorlardı, ki pek çoğunun üzerinde heyecan vardı. Örneğin Harry, Ron ve Sarah oldukça heyecanlı ve meraklıydı. Hogwarts’ı ailelerinden defalarca dinlemiş olsalar da burada olmak ayrı bir şeydi.  
Profesör Mcgonagal üç ayaklı bir tabureyi getirip çocukların önüne koydu. Taburenin üzerinde eski püskü bir şapka vardı, öğrenciler bunun ne işe yaradığını anlamaya çalışırken şapanın kenarına yakın bir yarık açıldı ve şapka şarkısını söylemeye başladı. Şapkanın şarkısı bitince öğrenciler büyük bir neşeyle alkışladı. Sonra profesör Mcgonnagal konuşmaya başladı.  
“Adınızı söylediğimde buraya geleceksiniz,” dedi. “Başınıza seçmen şapkayı takacağım ve binalarınıza ayrılacaksınız.” Sonra bir parşömen kağıdını çıkarıp açtı ve isimleri okumaya başladı. Masaların arasına dizilmiş birinci sınıf öğrencileri heyecanla birer birer şapkayı takarak bölümlerine ayrılıyordu.  
“Black, Sarah!” Adının okunmasının ardından Sarah hecanlı ve çekingen adımlarla tabureye doğru ilerledi.  
“Demek bir Black daha,” dedi incecik bir ses. “Doğrusu seni seçeceğim yeri biliyorum aslında ama… Hayır hayır, Blacklerin kaderi değişmeye başlamış demek, pekhala tamam. Gryffindor!” Şapkayı çıkaran yeni Gryffindorlu Sarah Black, heyecanla masaya doğru ilerlerken, Fred, George, Percy başta olmak üzere pek çok Gryffindor onu gülerek ve neşeyle karşıladı. Harry de ona bir zafer işareti gönderdi, Sarah dönüp ona gülümsedi.  
Seçme töreni sırasında herkes sessizdi, Hermione Granger dışında kimsenin ağzı kıpırdamıyordu. Kız, Harry ve Ron’dan biraz uzakta oturmuş ona lazım olabilecek bilgileri tekrar ediyordu. Harry de, Ron da, o da şapka konusunda farklı görüşlere sahipti; Ron Fred’in ona dediği gibi şapkadan tavşan mı çıkarması gerektiği konusuna yoruyordu kafayı. Ama şimdiye kadar böyle bir şey olmamıştı, kafası iyice karışan küçük Weasley, dönüp de Harry’e bunu sorma cesaretini gösteremedi.  
Bir süre sonra sıra ona geldi, trende Sarah’nın payladığı kıza. “Granger, Hermione.”  
–Kumral kız yavaşça oturduğu yerden kalkıp omuzlarını dik tutmaya çalışarak yürüdü, yüzünden çok belli olmasa da heyecanlı olduğu hareketlerinden belliydi.  
“Bilgiye önem veriyorsun,” dedi şapka. “Bilgi senin en değerli hazinen. Bir Ravenclaw gibisin. Ama cesursun da ve dost istiyorsun, arkadaşların olsun istiyorsun. O zaman, Gryffindor!” Kız yerinden kalkarken şapkayı çıkardı ve neşeyle kendisini alkışlayan Gryffindor masasına yürüdü. Sarah’nın gözleri üzerindeydi.  
Draco Malfoy Slytherin’e seçildi, şapka başına değer değmez seçilen çocuk kinirle masasına yürüdü. Neville Gryffindor’a seçildi ve sıra Harry’e geldi.  
Ron hafifçe Harry’nin omzuna vururken, gergin oğlan ayağa kalkıp tabureye yürüdü ve şapkayı kafasına geçirdi.  
“Cesursun,” dedi şapka. “Hırslısın ve kendini kanıtlamak istiyorsun. Belki Slytherin?”  
‘Hayır,’ diye düşündü Harry.  
“Demek öyle, Slytherin olmasın mı? Sen eğitimine devam ederken Slytherin’in sana yardım edeceğinden hiç şüphem yok. Hayır mı? Pekhala… O zaman, Gryffindor!” Harry şapkayı çıkarırken Gryffindor masası onu ayakta alkışlıyordu, Sarah kendini tutamayıp yerinden fırlamıştı, tam Harry yarı yoldayken ona eşlik ediyordu. Bu, ufak gülüşmelere sebep olurken, Hermione Granger Harry’e çekingen bir bakış attı. Bu arada Harry de Sarah da yerlerine geçmişti. Son olarak da Ron’un seçilmesiyle tören tamamlandı.  
Profesör Dumbledore gülümseyerek ayağa kalktı ve konuşmaya başladı.  
“Birinci sınıflar, hoş geldiniz! Eski kurtlar, size de merhaba. Şimdi, mükemmel ziyafetimizle karnımızı tıka basa doyurmadan önce yapmak istediğim birkaç uyarı var: Öncelikle, karanlık orman bütün öğrencilere yasaktır. Ayrıca, üçüncü kat koridoru da acı çekerek ölmek istemeyen bütün öğrencilere yasaktır.” Sonra derin bir nefes aldı.  
“Şimdi size bir şey söylemek istiyorum. Tamam, söylüyorum işte. Zırla, tırla, incik, boncuk!” Bunları ellerini iki yana açarak söyleyen Dumbledore’un konuşması bittiğinde, masalardaki pırıl pırıl altın tabaklar yemeklerle doldu. Sosisler, salamlar, nar gibi kızarmış etler, tavuklar, sebze yemekleri, patates kızartmaları ve daha neler neler…  
Ron, hep yaptığı ve yapacağı gibi yemeklere saldırırken, diğerleri daha normal bir şekilde yediler yemeklerini. Onlar yemeklerini yerken, duvarlardan içeriyi yirmi kadar hayalet süzüldü ve masalara doğru ilerledi. Hayaletlerden biri de Gryffindor masasına yaklaştım.  
“Merhaba!” dedi neşeli bir sesle. “Gryffindor’a hoş geldiniz! Ben…”  
“Kafasız Nick!” dedi Fred ve George aynı anda. Nick bozulmuş gibi baktı onlara.  
“Kafasız mı?” dedi Hermione Granger merakla, “Nasıl yani?” Kafasız Nick iyice bozularak kafasını yerinden çıkarınca herkes bakışlarını çevirdi.  
Yemeğin geri kalanında pek bir olay olmazken, bir ara profesör Severus Snape dönüp ona baktı. Harry, onun kim olduğunu biliyordu, Rachel teyzesi’nin döneminde, Slytherin’deydi ve şimdi okula iksir öğretmenliği yapmak için dönmüştü. Annesinin iyi dostlarından biriydi ama Rachel pek sevmezdi, tıpkı çapulcular gibi. Harry’e bakışında bir hoşnutsuzluk vardı, oğlan bunu hissetmişti. Babasından pek hoşlanmadığını biliyordu ve Harry de babasına çok benziyordu, içinden bir his ona bu adamla çok uğraşacağını söylüyordu.  
*************   
Uzun bir günün ardından, herkes yorgunca yataklarına gitti. Gryffindor ortak salonunda –ortak salon gerçekten de çok tatlı bir odaydı- yatak hanelere çıkış vardı. Sarah da diğer kızlarla beraber yatak hanesine çıktı.  
Üzerini değiştirirken ona dönmüş bakışları hissetti, Hermione Granger ona bakıyordu. Keskin bir bakışla kızı uyardı; bilmiş kız, yemekten önce ve yemek sırasında ‘Hogwarts: Bir tarih’ isimli kitaptan ezberlediklerini cıvıldayıp durmuştu ve bu Sarah’yı delirtmişti. Sarah’ya bakarken mahzun ve pişman görünüyordu ama Sarah’nın onu affetmeye niyeti yoktu ve dünya tersine dönse bile bu değişmeyecekti. Gecenin ilerleyen saatlerinde, Sarah, korkuyla kabusundan uyanıp etrafına bakınıp kendini rahatlatmaya çalıştığı sırada, kızın uykulu gözleri hâlâ üzerindeydi.


	4. İlk Gün

4\. Bölüm: İlk gün  
Güneş, Hogwarts şatosunun üzerinde yavaş yavaş doğuyordu. Fakat sanki bugün biraz daha heyecanlı, biraz daha hareketli gibiydi; sanki öğrencilerin heyecanı bu muhteşem, heybetli şatonun duvarlarından taşmış ve güneşe ulaşmıştı. Büyük öğrenciler arkadaşlarıyla tekrar buluştukları için heyecanlıyken, daha küçük öğrenciler de Hogwarts’ta yapacakları şeyler için heyecanlı ve meraklıydı.  
İşte bu küçük öğrencilerden biri de Sarah Black’ti, yatağından kalkıp üzerini giyindi. Aşşağı indiğinde, Harry ve Ron da merdivenlerdeydi. Sarah onlarla selamlaştı ve üçü beraber ortak salondan çıktı. Büyük salona giderken, birkaç kere yolu karıştırmış olsalar da en sonunda buldular.  
Salon oldukça doluydu. Öğrenciler heyecanla konuşup gülüşüyor, bir yandan da kahvaltılarını ediyordu. Bu sebeple konuşma ve çatal bıçak sesleri kaplamıştı ortalığı. Sihirli tavan, hep olduğu gibi dışarıdaki havayı yansıtıyordu, bugün de güneşli, pırıl pırıl bir hava vardı.  
Sarah, yüzünde geniş bir gülümsemeyle masaya yürüyüp oturdu. Harry ve Ron da onun yanına geçti.  
Ron, her zaman yaptığı gibi tabağını hızla doldururken, kuzenler daha yavaş hareketlerle tabaklarına kahvaltılık aldılar. Harry, çatalındaki sosisi ağzına götürürken masanın diğer ucunda oturan Hermione Granger’ı fark etti. Kız, kalın bir kitabı balkabağı sürahisine dayamış okuyordu. Sarah, Harry’nin bakışlarını takip etti ve gözlerini devirdi. Hiç şaşırmamıştı, Granger hep böyleydi. İlkokulda Sarah onu zorlamadığı takdirde herkes eğlenirken, sohbet ederken veya yemek yerken başını kitabından kaldırmazdı. Yalnız okuduğu kitapların neredeyse tamamı ders kitabıydı. Sarah onun defalarca mazoşist olduğunu düşünmüştü, bir insan neden zevk için ders kitabı okurdu. Tamam, Sarah’nın da kafasını kaldırmadan okuduğu kitaplar olurdu ama onlar ders kitabı değildi.  
‘Mazoşist bu ya, yemin ederim!’ diye düşündü Sarah, belki milyonuncu kez. ‘Aman bana ne be. Benim sorunum değil ya!’  
Ama Hermione bunu görmedi, sihir tarihi kitabını okumakla meşguldü. Başarılı olmak için hep yaptığı gibi, konuları daha onlar anlatılmadan çalışıyordu. Yalnız teknik olarak, kız kitabın yarısını geçmişti ve Harry’e, Ron’a ve Sarah’ya göre, okuduğu yer artık her neresiyse, öğretmen o konuyu ilk derste anlatmayacaktı. Sarah ikisine de birer dirsek attı.  
“Dönün önünüze,” dedi. Arkadaşlarının bir şekilde onunla kaynaşmasını istemiyordu, sonra tıpkı kendisi gibi pişman olabilirlerdi.  
Ron’un, fazla miktarda ketçap boca ettiği sosislerine, yumurtasına ve diğer kahvaltılıklarına dönüp yumulduğu sırada Profesör Mcgonagall masaya yaklaşıp herkesin ders programını dağıtmaya başladı. Program eline ulaştığında Ron hâlâ tıkınmakla meşguldü. Başını kaldırması bile gerekmedi çünkü yanındaki iki kuzen sızlanmaya başladı. Buna ek olarak Sarah gözlerini devirdi.  
“İksir,” dedi Harry.  
“Hem de Slytherinlilerle!” diye tamamladı Sarah. Ron, birden bire boğazına kaçan sosis parçasıyla başını kaldırmak zorunda kaldı.  
“Ne? Çocuklar, şaka yapmıyorsunuz, değil mi?”  
“Yok, canımız eğlenmek istiyor. Saçmalama Ronald, bu konu da ne diye şaka yapalım?” Sarah’nın sözleriyle Ron masada duran kendi programını kaptı ve gözleri fincan tabağı gibi oldu.  
“İnanamıyorum, olamaz!”  
“Oldu bile Weasley.” Perperişan kahvaltılarını eden üçlü, kahvaltılarını bitirir bitirmez kalkıp derse gitti.  
Okulun ilk günü hiç iyi bir başlangıç olmamıştı onlar için. Bir kere, iksir sınıfı okulun zindanlarındaydı, ikincisi ders Slytherin öğrencileriyle ortaktı. Son olarak dersi veren Profesör Snape tam olarak kendi öğrencisi olmayan herkese gıcıktı. Slytherinlere sürekli torpil geçiyordu.  
Girdikten sonra öğrencileri selamlamaya bile gerek görmeden hemen derse geçmiş, Harry’i de kurban olarak gözüne kestirmişti. Ve Harry, sorduğu sorulara doğru düzgün cevap veremeyip, üzerine Hermione’nin daha iyi bilebileceğini söylemesi üzerine Snape Gryffindor’dan beş puan kırıvermişti. Harry’nin bunu söylemesinin sebebi de kızın elinin her saniye havada olmasıydı; kız, Snape ne sorarsa sorsun elini havaya kaldırıyordu.  
“Senin o elini kırarım kızım,” dedi Sarah, Hermione’nin elini en sonunda tutup sertçe indirirken. Hermione’nin hevesli yüzü Sarah’ya dönünce soldu ve gözleri yaşlarla doldu.  
“Ağlayacak mısın? Bunca yaptığın şeyden sonra? Bakıyorum da hâlâ aynısın Granger.” Dedi Sarah sinirle. Hermione’nin ona yaptığı şeyi hâlâ kaldıramıyordu. En iyi arkadaşıydı üstelik!  
“Sarah, beni dinle. Bak ben…”  
“Siz ikiniz ne konuşuyorsunuz?” Snape tam önlerinde durmuş onlara bakıyordu. “Gryffindor’dan bir beş puan daha. Ve sen,” –Hermione’yi gösterdi- “ukalalığının cezası olarak en arkaya gidiyorsun. Bir daha haddin olmayan sorulara cevap vermeye kalkarsan cezaya kalırsın.” Snape, yüzünde pis bir sırıtışla ilerlerken, Hermione malzemelerini topladı ve en arkaya geçti.  
Sarah sinirine hakim olmaya çalıştı. Önce Granger ve şimdi de arıza bir iksir profesörü! Daha neler görecekti? Fakat mahzunca en arkaya yerleşen eski arkadaşını izlerken, içinden bir şeyler koptuğunu hissetti. Ama sadece bir an için.  
‘Haketti,’ diye düşündü sonra. ‘Bunu kesinlikle hak etti.’  
Biraz sonra, Hermione önüne düşen kağıttan uçağı açtı ve içindeki yazıyı okudu. Sarah’nın elyazısıydı… Eskiden olduğu gibi yamuk yumuk değildi, çok düzgün ve güzel yazılmıştı ama Hermione onu tanımıştı.  
“Seni dinleyecek falan değilim, bir daha sakın karşıma çıkma Granger. Ne benim, ne de arkadaşlarımın!” Üzüntüyle başını ellerinin arasına alırken, hayatında ilk defa bir dersi ve öğretmeni umursamıyordu.  
************   
“Millet düşünürken sen el kaldırırsın tabii. Her bir haltı biliyorsun ya!” İlk kez girecekleri biçim değiştirme dersine girmek için koridorda yürüyorlardı ama Sarah sinir küpüydü.  
“Tamam Sarah, sakin ol.” Sarah Harry’e öfkeyle baktı. “Yetmez, hayır efendim, yetmez! Sen rezil olurken her şeyi biliyor gibi davranmak ne haddine onun. Zaten hep böyledi…” Yaptığı gafı fark edip ağzını kapattı.  
“Ne? Ne demek hep böyleydi?” Harry de Ron da durup sarışın kıza baktılar.  
“Hiç,” dedi Sarah başını iki yana sallayarak. “Hiçbir şey.”  
“Doğruyu söyle.” Sarah önce ağzını açtı, bir şey söyleyecek gibi, sonra başını iki yana salladı.  
Harry soran gözlerle baktı.  
“Önemli değil, g-gerçekten. Hem derse geç kalacağız, yürüyün hadi.” Başı çeken Sarah’nın ardından Harry ve Ron bakışarak yürüdüler. Sarah’nın tavırları onları fena şüphelendirmişti, bu işte bir iş vardı, ama ne?  
Derse profesör Mcgonagall giriyordu. Snape gibi sert bir öğretmendi belki ama adildi. Kimseyi kayırmıyordu, yanlış yapanı cezalandırıyordu. Derste, önce masasını bir domuza çevirip sonra tekrar eski haline döndürdü ve onlardan önlerindeki düğmeleri iğneye dönüştürmelerini istedi.  
Ders sonunda sınıfın pek çoğu becerememişti ama Harry’nin önünde en azından toplu iğne başlı iki düğme vardı, Ron onu bile becerememişti. Sarah’nın da önünde hayatlarına iğne olarak devam edecek düğmeler duruyordu ama Hermione Granger’ın önündekiler kadar çok değildi. Sarah kıza ve önündeki düğmelere iğrenerek bakarken, Hermione başını kaldırmadı. O, önündeki parşömene notlar alıyordu.  
**************   
Günün geri kalanı fazla olaylı geçmedi. İlk tılsım derslerine ve bitkibilim derslerine girdiler, öğle yemeğinden sonra. Sarah ve Hermione arasındaki gerginlik hâlâ devam ederken, Harry kuzeninin eski halinden eser kalmadığını fark etti. Kız saatli bomba gibiydi, her an patlamaya hazır durumdaydı. Harry, Sarah’nın bu Granger’la neden tartıştığını, neden onu sevmediğini anlayamıyordu, üstelik Sarah da söylemiyordu. Harry kızın ağzını her derste aramıştı ama Sarah tek kelime etmemişti. Gerçi Granger, Sarah’ya bakmadığı zamanlar her şeye atlıyor, ezberlediği belli olan her şeyi söylüyordu. Özellikle Sarah’yı sinir etmekle beraber bundan kimse memnun değildi çünkü bu sebeple herkes kötü duruma düşüyordu.  
“Tam bir kabus,” dedi Ron akşam yemekleri sırasında. “İksir dersindeki tavırları neydi öyle?”  
“Tamam Ronald.” Dedi Sarah donuk donuk. Ron durdu çünkü Sarah eğer ona Ronald diyorsa ciddi ciddi ona sinirlenmeye başlamış demekti.  
“Sen iyi misin Sarah?” dedi Harry, çatalını bifteğine batırırken. Sarah, önündeki balkabağı suyundan bir yudum aldı ve Harry’e döndü. “İyiyim, gayet iyiyim.”  
“Sarah, bak eğer bir sorun…”  
“Yok,” dedi Sarah hışımla. “Hiçbir sorun yok! Ben doydum, afiyet olsun.” Kalkıp gitti. Çatalını bırakan Harry onun arkasından ilerledi, kızı ortak salona kadar takip etti.  
Ortak salon bomboştu. Tam yatakhaneye çıkacağı sırada Sarah’yı durdurdu.  
“Senin sorunun ne? İki gündür barut gibisin.”  
“Harry, bak…”  
“Hayır, konuşacağız. Tamam mı, anlatacaksın.”  
“Konuşacak bir…”  
“Sen beni en az bin defa konuşturmuştun. Biz kuzen değil miyiz?”  
“Bu özel bir konu.”  
“Özel falan yok. Geç, otur şöyle.” Sarah teslim olmuş bir şekilde geçip oturdu. Bir süre ikisi de konuşmadı.  
“Hadi,” dedi Harry en sonunda sabırsızca. “Anlat şunu. Senin derdin bu Granger’la mı? Bakma bana öyle, onu herkes anlıyor zaten. Bana da mı güvenmiyorsun, kuzenine?” Sarah önce ona tereddütle baktı ama sonra gülümsedi.  
“Benim silahımı bana karşı kullanmak ha?”  
“Sarah, dinliyorum!”  
“İyi,” dedi Sarah. “Tamam. Ama kimseye söylemek yok, Ron da buna dahil.”


	5. Hermione ve Sarah

5\. Bölüm: Hermione ve Sarah  
“Senin sorunun ne? İki gündür barut gibisin.”  
“Harry, bak…”  
“Hayır, konuşacağız. Tamam mı, anlatacaksın.”  
“Konuşacak bir…”  
“Sen beni en az bin defa konuşturmuştun. Biz kuzen değil miyiz?”  
“Bu özel bir konu.”  
“Özel falan yok. Geç, otur şöyle.” Sarah teslim olmuş bir şekilde geçip oturdu. Bir süre ikisi de konuşmadı.  
“Hadi,” dedi Harry en sonunda sabırsızca. “Anlat şunu. Senin derdin bu Granger’la mı? Bakma bana öyle, onu herkes anlıyor zaten. Bana da mı güvenmiyorsun, kuzenine?” Sarah önce ona tereddütle baktı ama sonra gülümsedi.  
“Benim silahımı bana karşı kullanmak ha?”  
“Sarah, dinliyorum!”  
“İyi,” dedi Sarah. “Tamam. Ama kimseye söylemek yok, Ron da buna dahil.”

\---Üç Yıl Önce---

“Anne, ben Hogwarts’a gitmek istiyorum!”  
“Tatlım, Hogwarts için yaşın çok küçük, bunu geçen sene de konuşmuştuk.”  
“Ama bana büyüdüğümde gidebileceğimi söylemiştin ve geçen gün de ‘artık kocaman oldun’ dedin.” Rachel Black masum, küçük kızına gülümsedi ve eğilip onu yanağından öptü. Bu küçük yaramaza laf yetiştirmesi artık iyice zorlaşıyordu çünkü biricik kızı gün geçtikçe büyüyor, büyüdükçe söylenenleri hatırlıyor ve söylenenleri hatırladıkça da bunları birbirine bağlayıp bir sonuca varabiliyordu.  
“Hayır,” dedi kızını elinden tutup okulun kapısından içeri sokarken. “Henüz o kadar kocaman olmadın küçük hanım. Asma yüzünü, bak bu okulda ikinci senen, arkadaşlarını özlemişsindir.” Kız suratını iyice astı. Onları doğru düzgün tanımıyordu bile. Annesi onun zihnini okumuşçasına güldü. “Bu sene belki aranıza yeni katılanlar olur, üstelik o ilk senendi, mutlaka tanırsın.”  
Sarah, kısa zamanda annesinin haklı olduğunu anladı. Rachel onu sınıfa bıraktıktan sonra, daha önce öğretmenlerinin onlara kurduğu düzende olduğu gibi, sırasına geçip oturdu. Sonra bir şey fark etti, yanındaki sırada başka bir kız oturuyordu. Bir kitaba eğilmiş yüzünü perdeleyen kahverengi saçları vardı, üzerine okul formasını geçirmişti ve kitabına iyice gömülmüştü. Sarah gözlerini devirdi. ‘Yine bir inek,’ diye düşündü ama bu düşüncesinin kısa zaman içinde değişeceğini henüz bilmiyordu.  
\---   
“Şu kitaptan başını kaldır artık Granger, ben sıkıldım senin yerine!”  
“Ama bu önemli Sarah,” dedi Hermione, bir öğretmen edasıyla. “Bunu bitirmem gerek.”  
“Bak, tamam, sana izin veririm ve seni hiç rahatsız etmem. Tabii eğer bu tenefüsü benimle geçirip şu güzel havanın tadını çıkarırsan. Lütfeeen.” Hermione kitabından başını kaldırınca Sarah’nın beş yaşındaki çocuklar gibi buruşturduğu yzünü görünce, kurşun kalemle kitabın sayfasını işaretleyip pat diye kitabı kapattı.  
“Söz verdin bak.”  
“Uzatma Granger, yürü!”  
*************   
O hafta hızla geçti ve daha ilk hafta öğrendikleri Harry’i şaşırtmıştı. Üstelik kuzeninin sırrını da öğrendiği için, ikiliyi de gözlemliyordu. Dersler, bu mesele ve hepsinin getirdiği yorgunluk ona sanki senenin yarısı bitmiş gibi hissettirmişti. Harry’nin sürekli Granger’ı ve Sarah’yı gözlediğini anlayan Ron ona sürekli sorular soruyordu ama Harry onu, Sarah’ya verdiği söz yüzünden geçiştirmek zorunda kalıyordu. Bu, her ne kadar Harry’i üzse ve kendisini Ron’a karşı suçlu hissetmesine sebep olsa da, ortada bir söz vardı ve sözü ona verdirten Sarah’dı. Ancak bu süre zarfında, ikili de pek bir değişiklik olmamıştı, Sarah hâlâ Hermione Granger’a yüz vermiyor ve sert davranıyordu ama ilk günki kadar kötü değil. Harry de bu konuda ona bir söz verdirtmişti, her ne olursa olsun, onlar arkadaştı; kabahatin büyüklüğü bir zamanlar dost oldukları gerçeğini değiştirmezdi.  
\---   
“Hermione,” dedi Sarah, ikisi bahçede oturmuş güzel ve güneşli havanın tadını çıkarırlarken. “Bir büyücü olmak ister miydin?”  
“Ne, büyücü mü?” Arkadaşı şaşırmış bir şekilde başını kaldırıp Sarah’ya baktı. “İyi de onlar gerçek değil ki.” Sarah gözlerini devirdi.  
“Bu gerçekçi mantığın beni delirtiyor! Diyelim ki gerçekler, ister miydin?” Hermione biraz düşündü ve sonra Sarah’ya döndü.  
“Şey aslında ilginç olabilirdi.” Sarah hevesle gülümsedi ama sonra annesinin uyarılarını hatırladı. ‘Kimseye Hogwarts’tan ve büyücü dünyasından bahsetme.’ Ama en iyi arkadaşına söyleyemezse ne anlamı vardı ki?  
“Peki sen?” Hermione’nin sorusuyla düşünceleri bölündü.  
“Ben aslında…” durdu, az daha söyleyecekti ama ne Hermione inanırdı ne de kendisi kanıtlayabilirdi. Üstelik annesi onu uyarmıştı ve o öyle söylediyse…  
“Sarah?”  
“Ha?”  
“Bir şey diyordun?”  
“Ben de isterdim diyorum, hayatımız biraz daha ilginç olurdu değil mi? Düşünsene her şeyi bir asa sallamasıyla falan hallederdik, mesela…”  
*************   
Haftasonu geldiğinde, Hermione Granger da pek çok öğrenci gibi vaktini göl kıyısında geçiriyordu. Hava mükemmeldi, tıpkı Sarah’la sohbet ettikleri o gün gibi. Konsatrasyonu dağılan küçük kız, biçim değiştirme kitabını kapatıp çantasına koydu. Sarah, ilerideki büyük ağacın altında arkadaşlarıyla birlikte oturuyor ve gülüp eğleniyordu. Hermione istemsizce, ‘bunlar ne zaman ödev yapıyor?’ diye düşündü ama sonra kendisine kızdı. Sarah’yla arasının bozulmasının en büyük sebebi bu değil miydi zaten. Gözleri uzaklara daldı ve o günü düşündü.  
\---   
Dönemin sonu geliyordu ve havalar artık buz gibiydi. Tatil yaklaşırken, öğrencilerin tek derdi, şu son ve aptal matematik sınavını atlatabilmekti.  
Hermione Granger sırasında oturmuş, defterindeki işlemleri gözden geçiriyordu. Yan tarafında bir hareket hissedince o tarafa döndü. Yüzü endişe ve korkudan kireç gibi olmuş bir Sarah, sırasına eşyalarını yerleştiriyordu ve hiç de iyi görünmüyordu.  
“Ne oldu? “ diye sordu Hermione.  
“Şu sınav işte,” dedi Sarah korkuyla. “Anlamıyorum işte! Beceremiyorum!” Hermione tam ona yardım edebileceğini, son bir tekrar yaptırabileceğini söyleyecekti ki açılan kapıdan içeri öğretmen girdi. Sara –eğer bu mümkünse- biraz daha beyazladı ve sırasında iyice büzüştü, bir idam mahkumu gibi bir ifade vardı yüzünde; hayatı bitecekmiş gibi hissetmesi de cabasıydı.  
Kağıtlar dağıtıldı ve süre başladı. Soruları okuyan Sarah, ‘Bittim ben,’ diye düşündü. ‘Şimdi ne yapacağım?’ İşlemlerin yarısını anlayamıyordu. Yanındaki Hermione’ye baktı, kızın kalemi durmak bilmiyordu, boş yolda giden arabalar gibi kağıdın üzerinde hızla ilerliyordu. Bir şey olmalıydı, ona yardımı dokunabilecek bir şey… Sonra bir hareket sezdi, öğretmen masasındaki cevap anahtarı havada süzülerek ona doğru yaklaşıyordu.  
‘Hayır!’ diye düşündü Sarah. ‘Hayır! Bu değil, git! Defol, masaya dön!’ İnatçı şey önce havada durdu ama masaya dönmedi, Sarah farkında olmadan bunu nasıl yaptığını bilemezken iki şey oldu: Bunlardan ilki, cevap anahtarın Sarah’nın önüne düşmesiydi. Sarah ağlayacak gibi hissediyordu, bu olamazdı. Yardım derken bundan bahsetmemişti, istediği kopya çekmek değildi ki! Ama belli ki O bunları düşünürken Hermione başını kaldırdı ve Sarah’nın önündeki cevap anahtarını fark etti, gözleri fincan tabağı gibi oldu ve ona döndü.  
“Bu kadarına cesaret ettin mi?”  
“Ne? Hayır, ben bunu istemedim ki!”  
“Bana dün bu sınavdan geçebilmek için her şeyi yapabileceğini söylememiş miydin?”  
“Bak ben…”  
“Siz ikiniz ne konuşuyorsunuz öyle, hâlâ sınavda olduğumuzu hatırlatmama gerek var mı?” Başlarında biten öğretmen ikisine sert sert baktı. Tam arkasını dönüp gidecekken, gözüne bir şey takılmış gibi o tarafa döndü ve Sarah’nın önündeki kağıdı gördü.  
“Demek kendine bu kadar güveniyorsun öyle mi? Sus, sakın cevap verme bana!” Hermione’ye döndü. Hermione bir şey diyemedi, susup kaldı. Sarah ona yalvaran gözlerle baktı ama Hermione bir şey demedi.  
“Benim bir ilgim yok efendim.” Sözler Sarah’nın yüzüne tokat gibi çarparken sınıftan çıkarıldığını bile fark etmedi. Fark etmediği bir şey daha vardı, o da Hermione’nin sırasında büzüştüğüydü. Kız, başını ellerinin arasına almış öylece otururken, sessizlik sayesinde konuşmayı duyan öğrenciler kalemleri bırakmış, parmaklarıyla onu göstererek konuşuyorlardı…


End file.
